Dai Ikkai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~
|Chronology1 = Hello Pro Egg Concert Tour Chronology |Next1 = Yokohama de Aimashou |hidden = TGBS-3506}} Dai Ikkai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ (第一回 ハロー!プロジェクト新人公演 〜さるの刻〜/〜とりの刻〜; 1st Hello! Project Newcomer Performance ~Time of the Monkey~ / ~Time of the Chicken~) is Hello! Project's first concert to feature the new 8th Generation of Morning Musume, ℃-ute member Arihara Kanna, THE Possible, and Hello Pro Egg. The DVD was filmed on May 13, 2007 at Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall. The main performance on the DVD is from the later Tori show, while the extras are performances from the earlier Saru show. The fanclub-exclusive DVD was released to fanclub members on September 26, 2007."Musumenavi リリース2007" (in Japanese). Tracklist #OPENING #Young DAYS!! #Special Generation #MC #GET UP! Rapper - Junjun, Linlin, Aoki Erina, Mori Saki, Fukuda Kanon #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Mitsui Aika, Arihara Kanna, Korenaga Miki, Mano Erina, Sainen Mia #Chokotto LOVE - Furukawa Konatsu, Yutoku Ayumi, Wada Ayaka, Sengoku Minami (with Noto Arisa, Sawada Yuri, Kikkawa Yuu, Saho Akari #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X=♡ - Tanaka Anri, Hashida Mirei, Kitahara Sayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #MC #Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta - THE Possible with Korenaga Miki, Mano Erina, Muto Mika, Sainen Mia, Komine Momoka, Okai Asuna #Mini Strawberry~ Pie - Noto Arisa, Sawada Yuri, Kikkawa Yuu, Saho Akari (with Sengoku Minami, Ogura Manami, Furukawa Konatsu, Yutoku Ayumi, Wada Ayaka, Sekine Azusa, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami #Pittari Shitai X'mas! - Mitsui Aika, Arihara Kanna, Ogawa Saki #MC #Osaka Koi no Uta - THE Possible, Tanaka Anri, Hashida Mirei, Kitahara Sayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. - Junjun, Linlin, THE Possible, Aoki Erina, Mori Saki, Fukuda Kanon #Piriri to Yukou! #LOVE Machine #MC #I know #Da Di Du De Do Da Di! ;Extras *Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Mitsui Aika, Arihara Kanna, Muto Mika, Komine Momoka, Okai Asuna *Chokotto LOVE - Noto Arisa, Sawada Yuri, Kikkawa Yuu, Saho Akari (with Furukawa Konatsu, Yutoku Ayumi, Wada Ayaka, Sengoku Minami *Mini Strawberry~ Pie - Furukawa Konatsu, Yutoku Ayumi, Wada Ayaka, Sengoku Minami with Noto Arisa, Ogura Manami, Sawada Yuri, Kikkawa Yuu, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami Featured Members * (MC) *Morning Musume **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *℃-ute **Arihara Kanna *Hello Pro Egg **1st Gen: Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, Aoki Erina, Tanaka Anri, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri, Muto Mika, Hashida Mirei, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Yutoku Ayumi, Kitahara Sayaka, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Ogawa Saki, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami **2nd Gen: Mano Erina, Ogura Manami, Komine Momoka **3rd Gen: Kikkawa Yuu *THE Possible **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Akiyama Yurika **Ose Kaede **Okada Robin Shouko **Goto Yuki Tour Schedule Trivia *The Saru no Koku and Tori no Koku performance names are an archaic use of signs of the Chinese zodiac to represent two hour periods of time. Saru no Koku is 15:00-17:00, while Tori no Koku is 17:00-19:00. References Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei DVDs Category:2007 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In